


The only one...

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is about to make the biggest mistake of his life, why did no one think to bring a camera!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).



> Written for stir_of_echoes for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (6 and 12 are getting married, and when the priest says, "Does any person here know of any cause why these two cannot be joined together" 3 bursts in. What is their reason for interrupting the wedding and what happens next?)

Aragorn, in full dress robes, crown firmly in place, smiles down beatifically at his husband to be.

Rodney grips Aragorn's hands in his own, sniffling and flashing a watery smile at his partner.

Who would've guessed that a stint in the Pegasus Galaxy would lead to marrying the world's most dreamy man, no, _King._

Rodney reminds himself to thank Ronon for throwing him into that Ancient scanner before nodding at the priest and uttering, 'I do' to a stunned and slightly afraid congregation.

As the officiator grimaces at the soft sigh of contentment issuing from Aragorn's lips, he asks the same question he always asks, and prays fervently that someone will actually stand up this time, "Does any person here know of any cause why these two cannot be joined together"

The doors to the church bang inwards, taking a chunk of plaster out the wall as sunlight spills into the room, framing the panting, shaking silhouette of a man even he'd consider dropping the celibacy rule for.

"STOP, you can't do this, Rodney, don't marry him, you complete me!"

Rodney's head swings round sharply, straining the muscles in his neck, "Dean? What the...what are you doing, you know I've already made my choice, I'm marrying Aragorn. He's the one, the only one!"

As Dean comes striding down the aisle, three people round the corner and pounce on him, pinning him to the floor as another, tall, too tall to be real, man with dreadlocks and honey coloured skin jumps over the dog pile in the doorway, "Come on Doc' you'll thank us when you're you again!"

Sweeping Rodney into his strong arms, Ronon hauls him over his shoulder and runs back out towards the midday sun, throwing hurried instructions at the pile of struggling people on the floor, "Sam, come on, if we don't get them back to SGC they'll be stuck like this. Sheppard, just stun him for god sake!"

Aragorn looks as if he's about to burst into tears as John and Teyla haul Dean to his feet. Sheppard nods towards the King of Gondor and gestures for Sam to 'fetch'.

Sam hides his grin and tries not to think of all the piss taking he'll be doing at his brother's expense for the next million years, "Come on sire, it's alright, don't cry."

Slipping an arm around Aragorn's shoulders, Sam manoeuvres him out into the bright sunshine, following on the heels of a kicking and screaming Dean and a struggling Rodney, still perched atop Ronon's shoulder.

The priest looks at his congregation and heaves a great sigh of relief before stripping off his robes, revealing jeans and t-shirt beneath, "Okay, sacrificial wine's on me guys. There's no way I'm praying for anything until that is wiped from my memory forever. Imbibing be damned!"


End file.
